THE NIGHT I REALISED THE REAL SIZE OF MAGNUM
by katychan666
Summary: Just a little fic that I wrote when I was really bored. It's about Gackt and Hyde while they were shooting movie "Moon Child. YAOI! Gackt/hyde


THE NIGHT I REALISED THE REAL SIZE OF MAGNUM

'I want us to make a movie together', said the brunet who was sitting in front of me.

I almost chocked on my ramen noodles. I looked at him with my eyes wide open. 'What did you say, Gackt?' I asked him, hoping that I heard wrong.

He smiled. 'I said that I wanted us to make a movie together. What do you say?' He looked at me questionably.

_**What the hell is he thinking…? He invites me to lunch saying that we must discuss something important and now, he's planning on shooting a movie with me…?**_ I said to myself.

'How the hell did you come up with this stupid idea?' I asked him.

He looked a little offended, but he recovered quickly. 'You see, I was writing a book. And then I got an idea. "I'll shoot a movie," I said to myself. And when I was searching for the actors, you were one of the other people who popped up into my mind', he explained to me.

I was still looking at him as if he was from Mars.

'I'm not sure, Gackt…'

'You don't need to answer right now. Just take your time and think about it, okay?' he said and smiled again.

'Gackt, the thing is… I'd really like to act in the same movie as you. However, YOU should be the one thinking about it again. I've never acted before and I don't want to ruin a good story'.

That was true. I was sure that the story was great, because HE wrote it, didn't he? And everybody knew that Camui Gackt was talented in many ways. _**So I bet he's talented in acting and writing (unlike me). However, I'd really like to act in the same movie.I mean, who wouldn't like to work with Gackt??**_

'Look', he said. 'Don't worry about it. I'm sure you can do it. I'll help you, if you have problems, okay? You'll do it fine, I'm sure. We'll both do it fine. So… do you think we can do it?' he said to me.

'Okay, let's make a movie together…' I finally said.

What else could I do? I looked at Gackt. His smile was wide.

'It'll be a pleasure to work with you, Hyde.' he said to me and shook my hand.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

'Moshi, moshi.' I picked up the phone and answered.

'Mori, mori, Gackt desu…' said the voice on the other side of the phone.

'Oh, hello Gackt. Why are you calling me?'

'I just want to let you know that the movie shooting will start today. I'm going to pick you up in about half an hour and drive you to the movie set. So, get ready, okay?' said Gackt.

'Okay', I said and started packing.

30 minutes later I heard a car stopping in front of my house. I picked up my suitcase and went downstairs. I saw Gackt in his big red car. He was smiling as always.

God, I loved his smile. Because, whenever I looked at him smiling, all my troubles were blown away.

He slowly stepped out of his car and started walking to me.

'Are you ready?' he asked me then.

I nodded and put my suitcase in his car. Then we both got into the car and headed off to the movie set.

While Gackt was driving, I looked at him. At that moment I understood all of Gackt's fan girls who were drooling over him.

_**He really is beautiful, **_I thought.

I studied his face very carefully. My gaze stopped at his lips. Those full, red and sweet lips.

_**How on Earth did he get such perfect lips? And I bet they taste even sweeter **__**than**__** they look. If I could only taste them a little…**_

Suddenly I realized what I was thinking. God, I was drooling over a man. A MAN. I shook my head and tried to get rid of those thoughts.

_**I can't think about him like that. He's a man. And a FUCKING beautiful one, too. **_

I slapped myself mentally.

_**I-I… something was wrong. I AM married. I should have thoughts like that only about my Megumi, not him. Not that beautiful, worth**__**- every -sin Gackt.**_

But no matter how many times I tried to look away, I couldn't.

'Hyde, is something wrong?' asked Gackt and woke me from my day-dreaming.

'Hm?'

'You were staring at me… is something wrong with me…? My face, or my hair, perhaps?'

'N-nothing's wrong, Gaku', I blushed and looked away, but I could still feel Gackt's eyes looking at me.

'Look, if something is wrong you can just tell me…'

'God, Gackt Camui. I've already said that nothing's wrong, so concentrate on the road and shut the hell up!' I snapped.

We spent the rest of the time in silence.

When we arrived at the studio, I met all the actors. They were very friendly and we connected immediately. The two of the actors were Chinese, so I didn't understand a word they said. But Gackt sure did. He was chatting and laughing with them.

_**See, here's another proof that he's talented. I mean he speaks CHINESE!**_

At the end of the day we headed to our hotel so we could get a rest that we all deserved.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Today's shooting was horrible. I had to speak Chinese. You see, I'm not so good at learning new languages… so because of me all the crew was laughing at me, except Gachan. He helped me until I said those fucking words right!

These last days Gackt's behavior changed and he became really kind to me. That's why I'm falling for him. Yesterday, I fucking jerked off to him.

I was thinking about how he would kissed me, and sucked me off. Then he would enter me with his famous "Magnum" and fucked me until I'd passed out.

_**Fuck, I'm hard again!**_

I went to the bathroom where I "took care" of my problem. When I finished and washed my hands, Gackt came in the bathroom.

'So here you are…' he said. 'I've been looking all over for you'.

'So, you found me,' I answered quietly.

'Yup. So, do you want to go out for a drink? It's my treat'.

'Sure', I replied.

****************

'And then… haha… and then he said that the bunny was his.' I fell onto Gackt's bed laughing. I had too many drinks, plus I didn't have any ideas how the hell I got into Gackt's room.

Gackt was sitting in the corner, smiling and looking at me.

'I think you had too many drinks, Haido', said Gackt.

'You're wrong, my dear friend. I could still drink a couple of drinks… haha'

_**What the fuck was so funny?!**_

'Ano, Gachan' I said when I finally stopped laughing 'Are you single?'

He looked at me a little surprised, but then he replied 'Yes I am'.

'But why? How can a man as beautiful as you are be single?' I asked him before I realized what I'd just said.

Gackt smirked a little. 'So… you think I'm beautiful?' he asked me.

'U-um, yeah', I said and blushed hard.

Gackt's smile became wider.

'Why are you smiling?'

'Because you're so cute when you blush like that.'

I blushed even more. 'A-ano… I-I must go now. It's really late and we have shooting tomorrow. So… I'll be leaving now'. I tried to get up, but when I stood up everything in front of me started to spin around and I became dizzy, so I collapsed on Gackt's bed again.

'What's the rush? You can spend the night in my room', he said and winked.

'N-no… I should be really leaving right now,' I said and got up again, successfully this time.

'Oi, Hyde…' said Gackt before I left his room.

'What?'

'Nothing. Oyasumi, and sleep tight, my little Hyde.'

'U-um. Thanks. You, too. Oyasumi, Gachan,' I said and went to my room.

_**What the hell was that? Those last words Gackt said to me sounded so… sad? He called me his little Hyde. That makes me really happy, but what the hell was that **__**all about?!**_ I was asking myself before I fell asleep.

A FEW DAYS LATER

I was at Gackt's place. He said that we had to work on a movie scene, because I had many problems with it.

In this scene I had to hug Gachan, so I was always nervous when we were shooting it.

I was sitting in a sofa and looking at Gachan.

'Are you ready?' he asked me.

I nodded and stood up.

'Just start from the line when Sho breaks down, okay?'

'Okay.' I picked up the manuscript and started acting. 'I'll be left behind. Sho… One day you'll die. But I'll keep living. Do you think that's fun?!' I said and looked at Gackt.

There was sadness in his eyes. Suddenly, real tears started rolling down Gackt's face. I was a little surprised when he started crying, but I recovered quickly. I walked to him and touched his cheek to wipe away his tears. When I looked him in his eyes I could feel that my heart started beating faster than it should.

'Y-you cry-baby!' I said and took a deep breath. I pushed him closer to me and hugged him. Then I ran my fingers through his silky and smooth hair. I pressed my lips against his hair. My entire body became incredibly hot. 'J-just like w-when you were a little kid…' I said. I dragged him even closer to me. When I was about to pull him away and say next line, Gackt stopped me.

'What's wrong?' I asked Gackt.

'Your voice… It's trembling. You must sound more convincing', he said.

'Okay… I'll try it again' I said and tried again. 'You cry-baby…' I said and ran my fingers through his hair again. I was getting really nervous, and because of this I pulled Gackt's hair a little bit harder than I should.

'Oww… That hurts, Hyde', said Gachan.

'Gomen…'

'It's okay. Just try again', he said.

I nodded and took a deep breath. When I touched his hair, his gently hand touched mine. My heartbeat skipped again, and I blushed a little. I ran my fingers through his hair, gently this time.

Gackt smiled and looked me in the eyes. 'See, this is gentle', said Gackt.

This time I blushed hard, and looked away.

'Now… come closer', whispered Gackt.

I bent down, so I was closer to Gackt.

'Closer…' he whispered into my ears. That sent me shiver through my entire body.

We were so close that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

'Closer…'

I moved even closer and then Gackt pressed his warm and sweet lips against mine. His lips were so soft, and even sweeter than I'd imagined.

When he kissed me my lungs failed working. Indescribable adrenaline started spreading through my entire body. My heart was beating with the speed of a hamster on ecstasy. First I didn't know how to react, but when he was about to pull away I kissed him back. The kiss was slow, but passionate at the same time.

Gackt wrapped his hands around my waist, and I put mine around his neck and pulled us even closer. Gackt licked my lower lip, begging for entry. I let him explore my mouth. He wrapped his tongue around mine, and then he gently bit me. That felt so good, that I moaned a little.

When he pulled away, air filled my lungs. Gackt looked me in the eyes and smiled.

'Aishiteru, my adorable Hyde', he said and kissed me on the forehead.

I blushed a little when he said that and then I said 'M-me too, Gachan'. Then I kissed him again.

Our kissing continued in Gackt's bed.

So that was the night when I finally realized the real size of Magnum =)

8


End file.
